The Men with Suicide Squad Tattoos
by serialkiller13
Summary: Tony Stark is on Trial for a crime he didn't commit,Rape.On wits end Fury calls in an old friend who puts her two best men on the job.When the Avengers find out it's the two most dangerous Super villains(Supposedly reformed).Everybody must put aside their differences to help a fellow Avenger while learning to trust the Villains along the way.Suicide Squad Verse!
1. Falsely Accused

**Ok, so this is an Avengers story with Suicide Squad, Loki, and Doom. So this is more like The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, only this is my version of it. Loki and Doom aren't a couple till the end in this one, and Fury knows Sapphire from another affair with the government. So anyway Tony is in trouble and the Avengers don't know how to help, so Fury calls yours truly for help, and I sent over the two best people I got for this job which subsequence is Loki and Doom. So, I have done enough talking on with the story!**

** *o*O*o***

Tony sat in the court room with his lawyer and started at the jury. He had screwed up big time, and the thing is, what he was being accused of was raped. Tony was a huge believer in consensual sex; he would stop if the other person said they didn't want to go any farther, but apparently he had forced this beautiful blond woman name…Daisy…Donna… he had forgotten her name already, into giving him a blowjob. Tony was of course too drunk to remember any of this, but he knew he didn't touch this woman. What pulled him from his thoughts was the judge banging the gavel saying that court was dismissed, Tony then put on his shades and walked outside where the camera flash and the new crews were asking him questions hoping to get a piece of information about his trail, but Tony ignored them and walked straight over to his car where he told Happy to drive him back to Avengers Tower. Happy complied and Tony sat in the back unmoving thinking about how much he had done with his life only to let it slip away at one party. After Happy pulled up Tony got out of the car wordlessly and walked into the elevator and went upstairs. He got off on the top floor and headed for the kitchen and got himself some water, since this trail had begun Tony had sworn off alcohol. Tony then walked into the living room where all the Avengers, Fury and a woman in a black t-shirt and black jean and black high heels. Tony blinked and said "Ok, what is this all about?"

The woman stepped forward and said "Tony Stark, my name is Sapphire Harper, I was contacted by your director to help with the situation."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and said to everybody "Is she from the government?"

"No, she's and old friend of mine I met a while ago," Fury said to Tony.

"Then why is she here?" Tony asked.

"I'm here because I can prove your innocence," Sapphire said bluntly.

Tony directed his attention toward her once again and said "Are you a lawyer?"

Sapphire chuckled and said "Far from it."

"Then what are you?" Tony asked.

"Let just say, I'm like your director only I fix problems," Sapphire said with a cold smile that gave Tony shivers up his spine.

"So how can you help me?" Tony said sitting next to Bruce.

"I have team, of myself and 6 other members to of which can help you," Sapphire said.

Tony looked at her and said "What kind of team?"

"Like the Avengers," Sapphire said nodding to the rest of the team in the room "We all have skill set that far exceed normal, I have selected two members from my team to help you with your case."

"These members how will they help me?" Tony asked.

Sapphire just smirked and said "Their skills with help you, I have hand chosen them for I see fit so you will have no problems."

Tony looked at her for the longest while and said "Well, miss you have a deal."

Sapphire smiled and said "Good, you are to meet them tomorrow morning at my office."

"Why can't they just come here?" Tony asked.

"Because, you in a way know both of them already," Sapphire said before leaving.

Tony towards Fury and said "She helped you with a problem?"

"It's…" Fury coughed "Complicated…"

"I'm sure it is," Tony joked before he left Steve spoke up and said "Tony, is it alright if we accompanied you tomorrow?"

"Sure why not," Tony said going to bed.

*o*O*o*

**The first chapter! So what do you think? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Loki aka Firestorm

**Ok, so I thought about what would happen before Tony met Loki and Doom, and this chapter came about enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

After Sapphire left Avengers Tower, she started her car and headed to downtown Manhattan and stopped at an apartment complex and walked inside. She took the elevator up to the 23rd floor and walked down the hallway to the 23L and knocked on the door sharply, a British sounding voice came from the other side saying "Who is it?"

"It's me," Sapphire said.

The door then swung open to reveal Loki Laufeyson in a black T-Shirt and shorts, Loki nodded his head and Sapphire walked in…

"What is it?" Loki asked walking into his kitchen.

"Can't I come see a member of my team unannounced without any motive?" Sapphire asked.

Loki poked his head out from the kitchen and gave a look that said _'Don't toy with me.'_

Sapphire stared right back and said "Ok, I'll get to the point; I need you to come in tomorrow 12:30 for a meeting for your new case."

"Who is he?" Loki said coming back out with two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire said taking a cup.

"You have a certain tone in your voice that says, I'm not going to like that case or that it's a male who you despise," Loki said leaning on the wall.

Sapphire slipped her tea and said "It's Tony Stark."

Loki set down his tea and said "You want me to help one of the Avengers?"

"Yes," Sapphire said "I help Fury years back before I knew you, I owed him a favor."

Loki stared at her and said "I'll be in."

"Good," Sapphire said walking towards the door "Thanks for the Tea."

After she left, Loki went into his living room and got on his laptop. He open up any encryption chat box where he know nobody could hack and sent an e-mail to the recipient… Prodigy47

_Hey, I got a new case. I need info on Tony Stark. Got Time?_

Loki sent it and waited, and then Prodigy responded back. Loki decrypts it and read…

_What do you need?_

Loki typed…

_Anything and everything about him, even things nobody but very close people would know._

Loki waited again, and Prodigy responded…

_Give me until 8, I sent everything over to you._

Loki then walked back into the kitchen and open up one of the drawers and took out a pack of cigarettes; he took one out and lit it with his green lighter. He then walked over to the window and opened it and blew the smoke out the window and watch the city, he knew if he took this job that he would be help the man he had thrown out the window, but if Sapphire wanted him to come in he would. Sapphire was the only person he actually respected enough to do what she asked, she wasn't like everybody else he met before. She didn't care about his past only his future, when he didn't want to work in the office she made him a freelancer, when she set a deadline for him he met it, when he said he wanted to decide what cases he took she allowed it. Sapphire let him do things on his own terms and never questioned it; to him all she truly cared about was getting the job done and if that meant doing it on his terms so be it. Loki got done with his cigarette and put it in the ashtray, he then walked back over to his computer and did a little research on Nick Fury's background, after all he wanted to know who he was being hired by really.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so sorry about the shortness but the chapters will get longer as I go along, so review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Victor Von Doom aka Prodigy

**Ok, this time I visit Doom, what will happen!? Read and enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

After Sapphire went to Loki's house, she drove to the Latveria embassy and parked a good block down. She then walked up to the door and open it, she walked in and almost immediately she heard loud music coming from downstairs. Sapphire walked in the direction of the basement and came to the glass doors where Doom was at his desk working on something at the computer. Sapphire rolled her eyes and knocked on the glass loudly, Doom look up from what he was doing and hit a button and Sapphire walked in and said "I could hear the music from upstairs."

"I'm working," Doom said simply.

"Is it a case?" Sapphire asked.

"Personal," Doom said.

Sapphire just nods and said "Well, I need you to come in tomorrow; I got a job for you."

"Who is he?" Doom asked.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire said confused.

"Your tone," Doom said giving her a momentary glance before shifting his eyes back to the computer.

Sapphire for one didn't know what it was with her voice but said "Tony Stark and his rape case."

Doom had literally stopped typing and looks at her and for once said more than two words to her…

"I'm not doing it," Doom said.

"Hey, at least you said more than two words to me," Sapphire said trying to joke, but Doom wasn't letting what she said go.

"You want me to help Tony Stark, and I just said I'm not doing it," Doom said folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, I understand you don't want to do the job, but think of it this way," Sapphire tried to appeal to him "You have the power to send him to jail and to have him released, and what person would pass up that opportune moment to practically bring Stark to his knees."

Doom just stared at her for several moments and then said "Time?"

"12:30," Sapphire told him.

"I'll be there," Doom said going back to work.

Sapphire satisfies with that answer got up and left.

After she left Doom open up his encryption chat box where he got an e-mail for Firestorm31 had e-mailed him for info on Tony Stark and he was already researching, so he gave Firestorm a deadline of 8 tonight. After about 4 hours of researching and calling different places on his wireless voice disguiser he had gotten nearly everything from Tony's conception to now, Doom looked at the clock which read 7:45pm. Doom got up and walked up stairs and took off his mask, he walked into the kitchen and found the pack of cigarettes his had in the knife drawer. He lit one and took a long drag of it, he went into his refrigerator and got out a fruit salad he had made earlier in the day before going back downstairs. He decide to back up his computer, he ate his food before he remember his pills and took two with some water. At 7:59 Doom put all of the information on Tony Stark into a report and made it into a file and sent it to Firestorm…

_Here's that info you wanted._

Firestorm replied back…

_Thanks, I don't how you do it._

Doom typed…

_I amazing like that._

Firestorm replied…

_You sure are, K.I.T_

Doom then shut down his computer, went to bed.

*o*O*o*

**I know it's very short but hey, I got a super long chappie coming up next, until then review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Everybody Meets with Unexpected Results

**Ok, so in this chapter everybody is meeting everybody for the first time, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Tony sat nervously with the other Avengers in Sapphire's office, Tony had come in 10 minutes earlier with everybody, Sapphire wasn't surprised if she was on trial for a crime she didn't commit (Which happen a lot more often than she liked) she would be on time for whoever could get her out of trouble. Sapphire was more worried about when Tony saw the two ex-villains sitting across from him, she was still wondering how everybody would react when her assistant came through the door and said "Ms. Harper, they're here."

Sapphire nodded and said "Send them in."

Tony and everybody else's eyes where glued to the door, they Loki and Doom walked in and sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the table. By that time everybody's jaws had dropped, but it was Thor who had said in disbelief "Brother?"

If looks could kill Thor would dead 10 times over from the glare he got from Loki, Sapphire for the part said nothing, she wanted to see how this played out then Tony had said the words that probably would have got his ass kick if she wasn't there…

"How is Loki and Doctor Doom going to help me win my case," Tony asked "They have absolutely no skill sets, that would help me."

Loki's eyebrow visible twitch and you could see Doom's eyes darken with rage after Tony said that, but Sapphire said "Do want to go to jail for the rest of your natural life because you didn't except the help of my best freelancers!? Because frankly they have the choice to drop your case like a hot potato and leave you to rot!"

Loki and Doom visible seem calmer after what she said, and Steve spoke up and said "She's right Tony."

Tony shut up and Sapphire said "Now that we got that out of the way, Loki, Victor will you two take the case?"

"That depends," Loki said slowly leaning forward "I'll take it, but if we are going to do this we do it on our terms."

Sapphire turned to Tony and said "You only have one opportunity to wipe your slate clean, are you going to take it or do you will you let prejudice rule over common sense?"

Tony sighed and said "I agree to your terms."

Loki nodded and said "Good."

The pair got up to leave and Natasha said "Wait, how are we supposed to contact you guys?"

"You don't," Doom said turning around "We come to you."

With that the pair left to do their own work, leaving the Avengers to wonder how was this going to work.

*o*O*o*

The Avenger was sitting in the living talking to each other about what happen today…

"I can't believe you're at the mercy of two of the world's most dangerous super villains," Bruce told Tony.

"I still can't believe that they're going to help me," Tony said.

"What do you think they're going to get out of this?" Clint asked still holding a grudge against the god.

"I don't know," Tony said "I hate not knowing."

"Maybe my brother just wants to help you man of iron," Thor suggested.

"Or maybe I want to get paid," a British sounding voice came from behind them.

Everybody spun around to see both Loki and Doom standing there, Clint was on his feet in an instance taking a fighting stance and said "What are you two doing here?"

"At the moment stand here listening to your conversation," Loki said.

"How did you get past Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"I hack Jarvis before I came into the building," Loki said walking over to the chair by the coffee table and getting out his laptop and opening it.

"Well, unhack him," Steve said.

"Fine," Loki said getting out his IPhone and tapping a few things and Jarvis came back online.

Doom stood over Loki and said something inaudible to him and Loki said "Met me at my place when you get done."

Doom nodded and left, leaving Loki on his laptop with the other Avengers in the living room, and Natasha spoke first and said "What are you doing?"

Loki looked up at her and said "I'm putting up security measures."

"My security measures are fine," Tony said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "I just hacked your AI, and bypass half of your security protocols already."

Tony look like her was about to throw a fit if Loki didn't interrupt him and say "You agree that if Victor and I were going to help you it would be on our terms, and I got a few you might not like but it's going to get my job done properly, so do you want our help or not?"

Tony shut up and folded his arms and Loki said "Good, now I just set up some new security measures, and here are some ground rules for everybody so listen up."

Loki then stood in a position where everybody could see him and continued "From now on no accepting contact from anyone outside of Fury, Coulson, Hill, Pepper, Doom and Myself; I will also be monitoring all e-mails, chat rooms, and an all forms of contact; if you need to absolutely contact someone outside of this circle or some needs to get in touch with you, your e-mail, Cell phones and chat accounts needs to be encrypted with a program Doom will set up when we come back; I will need every single detail in this case, last know where abouts , phone calls, witness statements, etcetera do not leave anything out if you do I will find out; I need to cooperate with me and Victor when we are working, so anything and everything we ask of you must be provided; these are the terms do you understand me?"

Everybody was blinking at Loki, everything he said was very specific and down to the bone. It was Thor who said "We agree to your terms brother."

Loki nodded and said "Now I putting in a no contact with anybody until tomorrow at 11:30 am effective immediately."

"Got it," Bruce said.

Loki nodded and packed his laptop back up and said "I'll be in touch."

With that Loki walked into the elevator and left. After a few moments Clint said "We were just order around by the guy you fail to take over the world 1 and a half ago."

"Oh the irony," Natasha said getting up and going to her room.

*o*O*o*

Loki walked into his apartment and went straight for the kitchen and said "You want a beer?"

"Yeah," Doom voice wafted from the living room.

Loki got two Heineken's from refrigerator and a pack of cigarettes before sitting down next to his partner in this case and handed him one…

"Thanks," Doom said unscrewing the top and taking off his mask to drink it.

Loki got out his laptop and said "I set up the security wards on Stark Tower and gave everybody the ground rules, they seem very compliant."

"Good," Doom said.

Loki got out his laptop and said "Did you go to Oracle's?"

"Yeah," Doom said "I got some new toys."

Loki smirked at him and said "I like that sound of that."

Loki took a cigarette out of the pack and said "You want one?"

"Yeah," Doom said taking one and Loki lit them both up and Loki said "Why do you think about all think, the case and all?"

"I think it's stupid that we have to get caught in the middle of it," Doom said.

Loki chuckled and said "Well, at least we get to see the world's greatest heroes grovel at our feet."

"Oh there will be a lot of groveling," Doom said getting his stuff together and said "I'll see you tomorrow Firestorm."

"You to Prodigy," Loki said smirking.

Doom left and Loki could hear his motorcycle drive away, after he left Loki got to work on the case on stopping to go to the bathroom, he was pulling an all-nighter with this case. After all if he gets Stark off free, his check would be a very nice cash out.

*o*O*o*

Doom got home he deposited his bag on the couch in his living room before going into the kitchen and made himself coffee. When he went back into the living room an open his backpack and empty the contents out, since he went to Oracle's house she had equip him with some new gadgets he wanted to try out, one of which he could wait to try out was a cuff Oracle had invented herself. Doom twirled in his hand inspecting, it was light weight and could fit snug in his wrist. Then his computer beeped, he open up his encrypted chat to find he had a message from Wasp …

_Hey, you need info?_

Doom replied…

_Yeah, you got the semantics? _

Wasp replied…

_Yeah, I got 3D, Aerial, Blueprint, and digital. Which one do you want?_

Doom replied…

_All of them, with wiring, Security system, and password access included._

Wasp replied…

_Seriously?_

Doom typed back…

_Yes._

Wasp then replied…

_Either your crazy or you want revenge, Pudding_.

Doom typed in…

_Neither, I just want to get my job done_.

Wasp then replied…

_Espionage! You're doing espionage! _

Doom then typed back annoyed…

_If I say yes, will you send me the information already!?_

Wasp replied…

_No need to get bitchy about it…sending it now._

Doom then received what he had asked for and typed back…

_Thanks, Wasp._

Wasp replied…

_Anytime Prodigy._

Doom then looked through all semantics of Stark Tower, now he knew every entry point and exit point; he knew where camera. He study it for about 5 minutes before he saved it and back up his computer. Doom then went to bed but set his alarm clock for 4:15 in the morning, because tomorrow he needs to break into Stark Tower without being seen.

*o*O*o*

**Heads up Wasp is a Suicide Squad member along with Oracle, can you guess who they are? Tell me in the Review section! Until the next chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Breaking and Entering

**Ok, next Chapter, has anybody figured out who Oracle and Wasp is yet? No, well keep trying, until then enjoy! **

** *o*O*o***

Doom woke up to his alarm clock blaring music, He got up hazily before he remember what he was going to do. Doom got up and went to the bathroom and took a good look at his appearance, he knew he had an advantage since nobody knew what his face looked like. So he got out some foundation that match his skin color and put it over his scars, when he was satisfy with his facial appearance, he got a contact case and put in contacts that change his normally brown eyes blue, Doom blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to something being put in them. Doom then walked into his closet and looked for something to wear; he knew he couldn't wear his cloak so he settled on a pair of black jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt (To hide his tattoos), and a pair of black sneakers. Then Doom grabs a massager bag that had a fake ID for technician under the fake name Julian McMahon*, Then Doom went into his garage and walked over to his black Mercedes Benz, he preferred his motorcycle for convince but he was supposed to be visible yet invisible so a car seem more practical for this. Doom started the engine and head for Stark Tower, he made sure to park a good 5 blocks away from the building, before heading in through the back door using his fake ID. He use his knowledge to led him to the main control room, he walked in and shut the door behind him and open the messenger and gets out his laptop a few wires, his charger, and the cuff Oracle had given him. Doom attach one of the wires to the main sever, another to the backup sever, one to the security footage, and the last one to his Laptop to download any and all information, and to give him wireless access whenever he pleased, after he go done the Laptop required a bypass password, Doom raised an eyebrow and thought about what the password might be and typed in _Gold Titanium Alloy Man, _when the password was excepted Doom rolled his eyes and when into a room connecting at the wires to the severs and computers, Doom then searched for the fuse box and followed it before stopping at a certain point and attaching the cuff to it, Doom then turn the cuff on and waited for the light to turn green before going back to his laptop to see he was fully connected to everything in Stark Tower. He then packed everything back up and went back to his car and drove back to the Embassy, when he got back he open up his laptop and opened his encrypted chat and shot an e-mail to Firestorm saying…

_Hey I'm coming over; I got something you might want to see._

Before closing it and going into his bathroom to wash off the makeup and take out his contacts, he then got into his regular armor and grab his laptop stuffed it in to his backpack, grab his motorcycle keys, and sped off to Loki's apartment.

*o*O*o*

Loki was still up when he received Prodigy's e-mail; he got up and put on some coffee made some eggs, bacon, and toast, he left his door unlocked and then got out his pack of cigarettes and laid them out on the table before going back to his laptop to work. He heard Doom come through the door and called out "I made you breakfast and coffee, and I left the cigarettes out on the table."

"Thanks," Doom said, Loki could hear him getting a plate and looking for a mug, then he heard him ask "You want me to bring you coffee?"

"No, I got a cup in front of me." Loki called back.

Doom then came into the living room with his breakfast, coffee, and the pack of cigarettes. He sat down next to Loki and said "You been working all night?"

"Yeah, just getting some background on what we're dealing with," Loki said sipping his coffee.

Doom then took of his mask and lit a cigarette and opens his laptop, and Loki said "So what did you want to show me?"

Doom typed in a few things and said "This…"

Loki's eyes visible widen as Doom shows him what he accomplished…

"How the hell were you able to get all of that information?" Loki asked turning Doom's laptop toward him.

"I broke into Stark Tower this morning," Doom said "And I download all of the information from the main severs and backup severs to my laptop and I wirelessly connect the security feed, and few other things."

"Has anybody ever told you that you're amazing," Loki asked.

"Yes, you have on numerous occasions," Doom said smirking.

Loki smiled, every time he was around Doom he felt strangely calm and relaxed. Which usually isn't normal for him, what snapped him out of his thoughts was Doom saying…

"We can monitor them and we can search through archives, for anything suspicion that might help the case," Doom said leaning back.

Loki smirked and said "Well, I have been going through the media picture and coverage, and something caught my eye."

Loki pulled up a picture of a blond woman and said "This is Christina Everhart, she a reporter for Vogue."

"So," Doom asked.

"She also slept with Tony Stark back in '07," Loki said "What makes her suspicion, is that she got to the story before anybody else did."

"How soon did she get the story?" Doom asked.

"A good 3 weeks before any other media outlet got it," Loki said.

Doom looked at him and said "I'll hack her computer, and you talk to her."

"Like always," Loki said.

"Good," Doom said getting on his laptop and Loki put on his black leather jacket and said "I'll be back."

*o*O*o*

Tony was sitting at his computer just staring at his e-mail account; it had been 2 weeks since he last saw Loki and Doom, 2 weeks since they last made contact. Tony was getting antsy, he had a hard time focusing on anything else, the Avengers and Pepper tried to support him as much as they could, but it all came down if Loki and Doom could get them off scotch free. And that was uncertain with no contact, so all they could do was wait like sitting duck for what was to come.

*o*O*o*

Loki was waiting for Christina outside her favorite café for a 'chance' encounter. He knew from studying her life, she came here approximately 4:15 every day before heading back to work to put in some more hours for her top story, that could put her on top in Journalism. Loki had shape shifted in a young fresh out of college student, with glasses and a massager bag. When she was good 6 feet away from the café Loki made his move, and went up to her pretending to be a gushing fan boy…

"Oh my god your Christina Everhart!" Loki pretended to gush.

Christina looks at him with an award winning smile, and says "Yes, I am it's always nice to meet a fan of my work."

"You are my hero of journalism," Loki gushed so fake it was almost sicken "I love the story on Tony Stark's rape case, a story like that can put anyone on top."

Christina kept that smile and said "Well, thank I'm just working my way up."

Loki knew he had her and went for the kill and asked "But I want to know how you got the story 3 weeks before any other media outlet, I mean what's your secret?"

Christina smirked and motion Loki to come closer and whispered "Don't tell anybody, but I got an anonymous e-mail at work giving me information leading to the case, I did what any great journalist would do and got on the case immediately, but you can't tell anyone I told you this, got it?"

Loki nodded excitedly and pretended to zip his lips and said "My lips are seal, before I go can I get your autograph?"

Christina smiled and said "Well, of course." And signed her name down on the notepad Loki had handed her before going on her way. Loki smirked to himself and said when she was out of an earshot "Gullible bitch." And walked back to his motorcycle and shifted back to his original form and sped off towards his apartment.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, as it turns out Julian McMahon was the person who play Doctor Doom in the Fantastic Four movies when Fox killed the franchise, but he was pretty decent. Any who review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. Leads, Evidence, Help and A Plan

**Another chapter! Love me people and enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

When Loki got back Doom was still on the computer looking up the victim Dahlia Anderson, he was at the moment looking at her financials….

"Hey, so I got a small lead," Loki said taking off his jacket and sitting next to Doom.

Doom looked up at him and said "What?"

"Everhart apparently got an e-mail with an unknown recipient about the case 3 weeks before she published it," Loki said.

Doom looked thoughtful for a second and said "This might confirm the theory that Tony was set up."

"But it's not enough unless we can trace the IP address which brings us to our problem," Loki said.

"We don't know if she deleted it or not, and if she didn't deleted it we can probably hack her work computer," Doom said.

"But if she did and probably filtered in the buildings main sever which could take for hours to find without a direct link inside," Loki finished.

"And we also don't know if the sever will have it, given the fact she may have gotten it on her Laptop," Doom said.

"So too many variables," Loki said.

"And not enough options," Doom finished.

Both were quiet for several long moments, then Doom said "Wait, what if we have direct access to the main and backup severs and both Everhart's Laptop and work computer."

Loki looked at him crazy and said "The only way to have total access is if we had a wireless microchip attached in both severs, and had some sort of wireless component attach to the wires of Everhart's work computer, and one in her Laptop battery."

"I have the microchips we need," Doom said.

"How?" Loki asked.

"Oracle," Doom said.

"Ok then," Loki said.

But, Doom stared at him and waited, when Loki put what he had said together he said "How are we going to get in, we aren't exactly invisible and very easily recognizable."

"We aren't going to do it in a cloak of night if that's what you're thinking," Doom said.

Loki stared at him again, before his eyes widen and he said "We're going to break into the building in broad daylight."

"Yes, how do you think I got into Stark Tower?" Doom said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "But we are going to need more than one person to pull this off."

"It's time to pay the Avengers a little visit from our little absence don't you think," Doom said lighting a cigarette.

Loki rolled his eyes and said "I'll send them an e-mail."

*o*O*o*

Tony was making himself a sandwich when JARVIS had said…

_'Mister Stark, you have an e-mail.'_

Tony dropped the plate he was carrying and dashed to the nearest computer (Which happen to be Steve's). Steve was trying to figure it out when Tony literally pushed off the couch and took the laptop and was rapidly typing something…

"Tony, what was that for?" Steve asked a little annoyed.

"I got an e-mail from either Loki or Doom," Tony said opening the e-mail, which simply said…

_We got a lead, we'll be there in 15._

"They got a lead!" Tony exclaimed jumping up and down doing the most ridiculous dance Steve had ever seen.

"So, when are they coming?" Steve asked.

"In 15 minutes," Tony said "Get the rest of the Avengers, I want them to be there when the first piece of evidence comes in, that might set me free!"

Steve rolled his eyes but compiled knowing this was important to Tony.

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom came 15 minutes on the dot, As soon as the pair came through the elevator Tony was on them in an instance asking questions….

"Hey, you got a lead? Is it big, small? Will it get me off the hook? Is this enough to overturn the entire case? Is it…" Tony was cut short by Loki saying "If you don't shut up I will make sure you never see the light of day and rot in a goddamn prison cell for the rest of your life."

Tony then stopped talking and shut his mouth so tight, you'd think he was constipated.

"Good now that I'm able to breathe, we did get something," Loki said taking off his jacket.

Everybody blinked at Loki's arms; he had black tattoo flames going up the length of his arms, stopping at his shoulders, Loki caught them staring and said "I got tattoo so what, do want info or do want a story?"

"Info," Tony said.

Loki then sat down and Doom remain standing behind him, Loki then explained what they had found, when he was finished Natasha said "So why are here explain this to us?"

"Because we're going to need help breaking into the building and getting the information we need," Loki said.

Everybody looked at each other and Tony asked "You got a plan?"

Loki smirked and said "Oh, we've got more than a plan."

Doom then took out his Laptop, typed in a few things before handing it to Loki who say "Now here's the plan…"

*o*O*o*

***Gasp* What's the plan!? I will tell you in the next chapter, until then Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. The Plan

**The Plan! Duh Duh Dun! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

A woman with red hair, grey eyes, and glasses walked up to the front desk and said "Hello, I'm clocking in."

The receptionist looked up and said "Hey name please."

"Martha Quinn," Natasha said lying through her teeth.

"Oh I see you're an intern," the receptionist said.

"Yep, hopefully I will become a major journalist someday," Natasha said smiling coolly.

The receptionist clock her in and Natasha head for the elevators, and headed up to the Vogue editing room...

_"Ok, so as you can see," Loki said point to the screen "Victor got full semantics for the entire building."_

_"How did you manage that?" Bruce asked Doom._

_Doom looked at him and said "I got connections."_

_"Anyway, Miss Romanov will walk pass the front desk posing as an intern for Vogue, with a fake profile I set up for her," Loki said handing Natasha her fake ID._

_Natasha raised an eyebrow at her new appearance on the card but didn't question it._

_"What we need you to do is to keep Everhart busy," Loki said._

Natasha walked into Christina's office and said "Ms. Everhart, Mr. Monroe need to see you in room 423."

Christina didn't even bat an eyelash and said "That man better be talking about my paid raise, I get the story of the century."

Christina then left with Natasha at her heels, and Natasha nodded her head to one of the security cameras before walking behind Christina and hitting a pressure point on her shoulder causing her to faint and Natasha dragged her body in to the nearby supply closet…

_"You want me to knock her out?" Natasha said._

_"If you knock her out and put her back at her desk in time, she will think she had fallen asleep from working to long," Loki said "She will have absolutely no recollection of you."_

_Natasha nodded and Loki continued "After Natasha had given the signal, Banner, Stark and Victor will come in posing as the IT guys there to update the system, when you're really going to install this…" Loki held up a small clip and said "Victor can put it into the main and backup severs of the building, which filters everything including e-mails." _

_"Why do I have go with them," Bruce asked._

_"So nobody rips each other's throats out," Loki said eyeing Doom and Tony…._

Doom, Tony and Bruce walked up to the front desk with their fake ID's and the woman asked "How many I help you?"

"Yes, we are the technicians here to update the system," Doom said.

"Or systems are fin…." But she stopped short when her computer started to glitch "What the…"

Behind his back Doom had pressed a jamming frequency to make anybody's electronic glitch within a 600 feet radius. The woman was a little fluster and said "Um… the main control room is down stairs, I'll let security know you're coming down."

"Thank you," Doom said and nodded his head and Bruce and Tony followed him.

_"Ok, so when they get in we are going to need a distraction to get security spread out," Loki said "This is where Rogers, Barton, and I come in, I need to get into Everhart's office so I can directly attach a microchip into her Laptop and her work computer, So Rogers, Barton I need you two to create a distraction…"_

Clint and Steve where yelling loudly at one another and fighting in the middle of the office, while everybody gather around making bets, Natasha let Loki in from the back stairwell and he walked into Everhart's office with Natasha standing guard, Loki walked over to her work computer and opened up the main hard drive and inserted the microchip and carefully put it back before going into her bag and taking out her Laptop battery and inserting a microchip in the back, then he saw her cell phone, he thought about something for a split second and picked up the phone and took out the cell battery and then he open up the main circuit board before he tinker with it and the he put it back together and set back where he had found it, he walked out of the office and nodded to Natasha who followed him, and the pair walked out the backdoor stairwell where there was no cameras, Clint notice that they had left and nodded to Steve and the pair went spread ways. When they got downstairs they saw Loki and Natasha waiting for them, and Clint asked "Where is everybody else?"

"We are fine thank you very much," Tony said coming up beside everybody.

Bruce way holding a limping Doom who had a scowl on his face…

"What happened to him?" Steve asked.

"Stark thought it would be a good idea to mess it the wires while I was working and I got electrocuted," Doom said.

Everybody looked at Tony who said "What, it was funny."

"I had a goddamn seizure!" Doom growled.

"Argue later," Loki said looking around "Where the hell is Thor?"

_"Thor, since you don't really have any valuable skill sets, you drive," Loki said._

_"And drive I shall brother," Thor said "I will drive so hard you'll see stars!"_

_Everybody got really disturbed looks on their faces and Doom said "The images."_

Thor pulled up a second later in the car and everybody piled in, and Loki took the wheel and drove everybody back to Stark Tower. After they got back Loki said "Thanks for the help, I'll contact you guys as soon as I can."

Tony nodded and Loki drove off, leaving the Avengers on the sidewalk with everybody looking awkward at each other when Bruce said "So coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good," Clint said.

"I like this coffee drink," Thor said.

"I start the maker," Tony said and everybody went inside.

*o*O*o*

**That happened, next up more Loki and Doom interaction! Until then review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Aftermath

**Ok, another chapter! Love it, and enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki drove him and Doom to the embassy (Since this was after all Doom's car) and helped Doom out and rested him on his couch…

"How are you feeling?" Loki said.

"Like I have been through hell," Doom joked.

Loki chuckled a bit at the reference and said "I'll get you some ice for your hand."

Loki then walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack and Doom called out "Hey Loki can you hand me my prescription?"

"Sure," Loki said going into one of his cabinets and grabbing a pill bottle with a glass of water, before walking back and handing it to Doom.

"Thanks," Doom said taking the pills first before putting the ice pact on his hand.

"Is your Paresthesia acting up?" Loki asked.

"It was in the car but it stop when we came inside," Doom said.

"You think you'll be able to type?" Loki asked him.

"Yeah," Doom said "But let's wait until tomorrow, because every time I take the damn pill, my hands feel numb."

"Well, if you're not going to work I'm not going to work," Loki said.

Doom looked at him and said "Loki you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to, I want to," Loki said "You're my friend and friends do everything together…or at least that's what I got out of some Midgardian children's program."

Doom laugh, and Loki smiled he loved it when Doom laughed, and Doom said "Ok, we got a couple of hours to kill, what do you suggest we do?"

Loki smirked and pretend to think and said "I know, we order some pizza and fried chicken, and we open up whatever junk food you have stashed here and we have a little horror movie marathon."

Doom smiled and said "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Loki smirks and said "Ok so put on Freddy vs. Jason, I'll order what we need."

Doom rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote to put on the movie they wanted to watch.

*o*O*o*

Later Doom was still up watching a different horror movie, but Loki was asleep on his chest and looked pretty comfortable, and Doom didn't want to move him. Loki had a strange way of making him feel warm on the inside, he remember the first time they had met…

_"Victor, you're an exception hacker," Sapphire said._

_Doom didn't response, Sapphire had called him here to work on a case, and frankly he didn't have time for small talk. Sapphire stared at him and said "But even I have standards for some people, and I need you to work with another hacker with your skill."_

_Doom still didn't say anything, Sapphire looked at him and said "Do you have an problems with what I said?"_

_"No," Doom said._

_Sapphire eyes betrayed her expression; she was genuinely surprised that Doom didn't have any objection to working with someone else, since he usual worked alone._

_"Ok then," Sapphire picked up the receiver of the phone and said "Send him in."_

_Then Loki Laufeyson walked through the door and Doom looked at him, Loki didn't have his tattoos at the time so his arms were bear but like Doom he had a closed off composter with cold expressionless eyes, and Sapphire said "Victor this is Loki, you two will be working together, if there are no objections?"_

_Both had said "No." in unison and the pair stared at each other and Sapphire nodded and said "You're dismissed."_

_After they left the pair exchanged e-mails if one need to contact the other and they went their separate ways, and then at one point in the case Doom had a break through and had went to get a confession out of the perp, but thing had got a little wrong and he ended up being locked in a warehouse with a crazy madman with a dominatrix like style, then next thing he know he's being hanged from a leather noose with his hands and feet tied behind his back, and he hears a familiar British voice said "Get away from him you crazy asshole." _

_And out of his line of sight he hears someone being hit it a blunt object, then he feels a pair of cool hand cutting the noose from around his neck and somebody untying him. When Doom's vision came back he saw Loki standing over him with a worried expression and Loki said "You ok?"_

_"Not particular," Doom said and looked over to the man who was now laying on the floor bleeding from his head and he nodded over to him and said "What happen to him?"_

_"I wacked upside the head with this," Loki produces a golf club and Doom's eyes widen, and he asked "Is he dead?"_

_"No," Loki said "But I did call the police and sent all the evidence leading back to him there."_

_"So what do we do?" Doom asked._

_"We get out of here before the police come, and stay off the grid," Loki said hefting Doom over one shoulder and carrying him to a black car and putting him in the passenger seat and driving to his apartment. As it turns out Loki was monitoring him from the started, and when his activity died down, he had gotten suspicion and gone over to the embassy and hacked into the security feed and piece together what had happen, he quickly grabbed a golf club and rested over to the warehouse where Doom was being held captive. Loki took him in and let him stay there for 3 weeks._

_After the media attention had died down, life return to normal…well as normal as it could get for Doom with one exception, Loki and Doom were now in a general sense friends. They trusted each other, they knew each other's darkest secrets, and they were a team, if one had a case and need help the chat and provide what they could. Sapphire had notice this and pair them up more often than they like to admit, but never the less they enjoy it and have been working together ever since._

Doom reflected on all this and realized how much he like Loki, but he wasn't going to admit it and he felt himself slowly drift off into a peace sleep with a movie playing in the background.

*o*O*o*

**Little Loki and Doom background! Well, I'm going to bed, until then good night and REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. An Unexpected Visit

**Ok, so I nearly forgot about Oracle and Wasp, so has anybody from the review section figured it out yet? No, well there is still plenty of time, but until then enjoy the chapter.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki woke up hazed and in unfamiliar surroundings, when he looked up he saw Doom asleep and started to remember what happen, and smiled and got up to make coffee. Loki decided to think about what he knew, which at this point was nothing. He needed Tony's case from both sides; he knew he could get Tony's side but this Dahlia woman was being very discrete, Loki could hack her computer and get access but he didn't know where to start with all the evidence, then Doom walked into the kitchen and said "Hey Firestorm."

Loki smirked and said "Hey Prodigy."

Doom rolled his eyes and said "Is the coffee ready yet?"

"No," Loki said rubbing his eyes.

"So what were you think about?" Doom asked.

"I was think about the case and how half of it doesn't make sense," Loki said.

"How so?" Doom asked.

"We have a small lead but we really haven't looked at the victim," Loki said.

"Dahlia Anderson," Doom said.

"Yeah, I mean I started looking at her but stopped and switched over to the media attention," Loki said.

"I was doing the same thing with her financials but you came in and I stopped," Doom said.

"I think we might be ignoring the real problem of this case," Loki said.

"The Victim herself," Doom said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Loki said "That's probably Sapphire."

"Sapphire never knocks," Doom joked going to the door.

When Doom opened the door, what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Hey, Doomy whatcha doing?" A very cocky and arrogant Johnny Storm.

Doom didn't answer just looked at him with a shocked expression, and Johnny said "So can I come in or what?"

Before Doom could say anything Johnny brushed pass him and walked inside, and preceded to keep talking "So what have you been up to lately, Reed was getting very suspicion when you haven't attacked in a few months, and Susan want to check on you so on a swing vote they sent me to make sure you didn't do anything crazy."

Doom was still standing at the door, he then remember Loki was in the kitchen and closed the door to find Johnny in the living room and Johnny commented "Dude, for an evil mechanical doctor, you are really messy."

Then Johnny walked into the kitchen and saw Loki sitting on the counter and Johnny whistle and said "Damn, Doomy you really struck out, is that way you haven't been attack the city, because your too busy tapping that."

Loki looked up with an annoyed expression and Doom finally snapped out of his paralysis and said "Whoa, wait stop."

Johnny stops walking around and looked at Doom who had a very serious look on his face, then he said "What do you want?"

"Were you not listening to me not 10 seconds ago?" Johnny said.

"I was sadly; I meant what does Richards want?" Doom said.

"He just wanted to know what you were up to," Johnny said.

Loki then spoke up and said "Victor will have a full detail report of what he has been doing for the past 8 months, including references and contacts."

Johnny looked dumbfounded and then said "Ok, and um…when can Reed get it?"

"He can get it next week by Tuesday;" Loki said "Is that if you guys aren't busy?"

"No it's cool," Johnny said.

"Good," Loki said "Now leave."

Johnny nodded and left, when he was gone Doom said "I don't really have to type that report up do I?"

"You don't but I can probably get Wasp or Trinity to do it," Loki said.

"What about Oracle?" Doom asked.

"She has something going on," Loki said.

"Ok," Doom said.

Loki rolled his eyes and said "Bring me some coffee when it's done, I'll get a head start on looking up Dahlia."

"Ok," Doom said "Start up my laptop for me will you."

"Sure Prodigy," Loki said with a smirk and walked back into the living room.

*o*O*o*

Johnny walked back to the Baxter Building and he found the rest of his team waiting for him….

"I thought he would kidnap you," Ben commented.

"No, his friend kicked me out," Johnny said "But you should have seen Doom's face or mask or whatever way I walked in."

"Friend?" Reed asked.

"Some really emo, pale skin, green eyed dude sitting on his counter," Johnny said "He had some cool tattoo going up his arms though."

"Did see anything he was working on?" Reed asked.

"Nope, but his friend said he would get us a full report of what he has been doing for 8 months," Johnny said "I call that a win/win."

Everybody just stared at Johnny and he said "What?"

*o*O*o*

Doom and Loki were busy on they laptop looking at the victim, after a while Doom sighed and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we've hit a dead end."

"I hate to admit it but your right," Loki said.

Then Loki's phone started ringing, Loki answered it and his face went stone cold, as he replied "We be there." And hung up.

"What was about?" Doom asked.

"That was Sapphire," Loki said "Stark threw us under the bus with the contact, so now Sapphire wants a meeting with all the information we've got."

"The problem we've got nothing important and, even though we got a lead, it's going to take a while to decode everything and we are short on time," Doom said.

"Let's try telling Sapphire that," Loki said.

"She'll murder us on the spot," Doom said.

"Well, if she doesn't Stark will," Loki said.

Doom got up and stretched and said "You want to stay here tonight?"

"Sure I can crash in the guest room," Loki said getting up "Do you still have my spare clothes?"

"Yeah," Doom said "I kept them in the guess room."

"Thanks," Loki said walking up stairs "Night."

"Night," Doom said backing up his work."

*o*O*o*

**OOOH! Loki and Doom are in deep shit with Tony, what will happen next!? I don't Know do look at me. Until I get the next chapter up Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Loki and Doom's Relationship Starts

**Another day, another chapter, where Loki and Doom meet their maker… Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Sapphire was in her meeting room with Tony, Tony had called wanting to know how his case was going along, and she honestly didn't know since she wasn't in contact with Loki nor Doom with the exception of a short report on how they we're doing a small background check on the victim. So to satisfy Tony's need for information she set up a meeting, she should have warned Tony it was a bad move throwing Loki and Doom under the bus like that for information, but he was going to have to find out the hard way. When Loki and Doom did arrive they didn't look happy, so Sapphire said "Have a seat guys."

Loki and Doom sat down, Tony looked at them and felt a shiver go up his spine looking at the pair's eyes, they seem to glow with stone cold hatred for him, he didn't understand what he did but he wanted to undo it…

"Mr. Stark wanted information on how you're coming along," Sapphire said.

"We hit a dead end," Loki said almost harshly it cause both Sapphire and Tony to flinch a little at his tone.

"Any reason," Sapphire asked.

Loki said "We've got nothing on her."

"Understandable," Sapphire said then asked "What's your opinion of her?"

It was Doom who said "We're paid to give information not our opinion."

"I know but in your view of her, what do you think of her?" Sapphire asked.

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Doom said "She's too clean, her money's in order, she has no psychological problems, no police record, she has never met Tony before, she practically a living saint, since we have nothing on her we don't have a basis for an ulterior motive."

Sapphire nodded and said "You're dismissed."

The pair got up and walked out, leaving Tony and Sapphire aloe, when they left Sapphire said "I know you felt them stare at you with hatred in their eyes and I know you heard their tones."

"What the hell did I do!?" Tony exclaimed.

"You threw them under the bus by coming to me," Sapphire said "I stand back for a reason, they get their jobs done, and you practically threw them into a corner with the only person they respect."

Tony frowned understanding what he had done and said "Well, is there anything I can do to amend it?"

Sapphire frowned at him and said "At this point you can only pray that they don't hold a grudge against what you did to them."

Tony nodded and left.

*o*O*o*

After Loki and Doom left, Loki drove them back to the embassy. The pair was beyond angry, Doom told Loki he was going to go for a walk in the park and Loki said he was going to go to the gym. Doom was walking around central park in a more secluded area where he knew nobody came through, he did calm considerable down, he was about to head back to the embassy when he heard a shot and heard the bullet zing pass him, he was momentarily frozen before he got on the ground and the second shot came. Doom thought, the first shot could have been an accident, but the second shot…somebodies trying to fucking murder me. Doom crawled on the ground when he heard another shot go off, this one grazed his temple and he could feel the blood coming out of the wound going down his face. Doom then made a run for it and didn't stop until he was back in his house safe and sound from some shooting idiot.

Loki just so happened to be coming around the corner and caught sight of Doom's bleeding head and said "What the hell happen!?"

"Somebody was shooting at me while I was walking," Doom said.

"Damn it Victor," Loki said hoisting Doom up and taking him upstairs to his room and guided him to the bathroom.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Loki asked.

"Under the cabinet," Doom said feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss.

Loki came back and stitches up the wound and said "Ok, from now on we have got to keep a low profile; I can move most of my stuff here to work and stay here for protection, and I can probably grab some clothes too."

"I don't get your keeping a clear head when I'm the one who got shot," Doom said.

"It comes with the territory," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

Loki left and came back unscathed, he set up most of his things in the guest room, when Doom went to check on him he was fast asleep, Doom stared at him for a few seconds before going to his own bed. Loki was pretending to be asleep he was actually still awake when Doom stood there, Loki wanted him to come in a ravish him, but he knew Doom had too much respect for him to do that, so he had made up his mind, he was going to let Doom see him naked. Loki stripped off all his clothes and walked silently to Doom's room and open the door, Doom was sitting in the middle of the bed he had taken most of his armor off including his mask. When we looked up and saw Loki standing there naked, he said "Um….Loki…What are you doing?"

"How long are you going to watch me and not make a move?" Loki asked walking over to him.

"Uh…." Doom said sitting there speechless.

"In Asgard it's not nice to keep a maiden waiting, in this case the god of mischief," Loki said climbing on top of Doom kissing him deeply and Doom said "I don't have any condoms."

"You got lube?" Loki asked straddling him.

"Yes," Doom said.

"Then screw it," Loki said. Neither Loki nor Doom got any sleep that night.

*o*O*o*

**Oh yeah, sexy times! Well, I'm going to bed but until I wake up Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	11. An Apology and A Break Through

**Ok, some more chapters! Anybody figure out who Oracle and Wasp are yet? Don't look at me I'm not telling you, enjoy the story!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom woke up before Loki did and got up and took a shower, while he was in there he heard the door open and another person slipped into the shower and said "Mind if I join you?"

"Not if you don't mind morning sex," Doom said turning around to face Loki.

Loki smiled and kissed him, Doom's hands wander lowered, long story short the two ended up taking a 15 minute shower.

*o*O*o*

After the shower Loki made breakfast, Doom helped but Loki had to swat his hand away every time he wanted a biscuit…

"Come on I'm starving," Doom said.

"Don't whine," Loki said with a smirk.

Then Doom heard a knock at the door sighed and said "Who could that be?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "Be careful."

"I will," Doom said putting on his mask and walked to the door and said "Who is it?"

"It's Tony," Tony's voice wafted from the other side.

Doom opened the door and Tony stood there with coffee and said "I'm sorry."

Doom stared at him before nodded his head to come in, Tony walked in and walked into the kitchen where Loki still was chopping vegetables, Loki notice Tony walk in and his grip on the knife tighten. Tony notice and said quickly "I'm sorry for throwing you two under the bus like that, Sapphire explain to me what I did so please don't hate me."

Loki looked at him then walked up to him and waved the knife in his face while he was talking "Do that again and next time I would be so forgiving." And then threw the knife behind him and it landed on the wooden board sticking up straight, Tony squeaked and slowly backed up and said "Understood."

"Good, now would you like some breakfast?" Loki said.

Tony blinked a few times and said "Um, yeah sure."

After a very silent breakfast, Loki said "I need the police report on the raped and how she said it happen."

"I can get that," Tony said.

"And we need the pictures, where it happens, and your toxicology report," Doom said.

"Done," Tony said.

"We also need some off your blood, like now," Loki said.

"….Ok," Tony said after a moment's hesitation.

"Good, so Victor will draw your blood, and I'll be in the living room," Loki said walking away.

"Alright follow me," Doom said leading Tony downstairs to his lab.

Doom pointed to a chair by his desk and said "Sit over there."

Tony obeyed and sat down, Doom came back it the supplies and asked "Which arm?"

"Left," Tony said rolling up his sleeve, Doom wiped the area and inserted the needled and took a vial full and said "Also, before you leave can you tell Richards to meet me in central park tomorrow at noon, we have things to discuss."

"Ok, will do," Tony said walking back up stairs and out the door.

Doom went into the living room, where Loki was rapidly typing something, and said "Loki what are you doing?"

"I think I got something on her," Loki said.

Doom sat next to him and said "What?"

"Well, since I couldn't find some dirt on her background, I decided to hack her computer and I found I didn't have access to it, so I was wondering why do I not have access to the laptop and I found software that isn't available for people on her computer blocking my access to it." Loki said.

"What kind of software?" Doom asked.

"Major like only weapons companies has this," Loki said as a matrix screen which had just pop up.

Then Loki decoded the matrix and a logo pop up on the screen, and both Loki and Doom's Jaws dropped and Loki said "E-mail the Avengers."

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom walked into the Avengers living room, and Loki sat down, while Doom as usual stood behind him…

"So as I was hacking the victim's computer while I found a military guard fire wall," Loki said.

"Ok," Tony said nodding.

"And when I decoding the matrix, a logo pop up when I bypassed all of the protocols," Loki showed everybody the screen and everybody gasped, the logo was for Hammer Tech.

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next!? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. Planning for the Ultimate Take Down

**Ok, SO I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so here's another chapter!**

** *o*O*o***

"I should have known!" Tony exclaimed.

"I found connections between Dahlia and Hammer," Loki said "As it turns out she's his girlfriend."

Tony stopped fuming for a second and his face turned into a disturbed expression and he said "Ok, gross."

"But the problem is even if we expose Hammer for all of this, he has more creditable than you at the moment so at the most we can just clear your name of the rape," Loki said.

Tony nodded and said "Well, thanks you did the best you can; at least I'd get my named cleared."

Loki looked like he wanted to say something else but instead he got up and walked out with Doom. After they left Tony just sat on the couch, and all the other Avengers looked sympathetic but Tony didn't want to hear it, instead he went to his room to sulk in peace.

*o*O*o*

Doom was in his living room on his laptop scrolling through everything Hammer tech, and found a lot of things that did look right. After they had left Avengers tower, he saw that look in Tony's eyes that said he was giving up and that he was taking all he could get, Doom knew that look, and decided to finish what he and Loki started, after all he didn't like leaving things undone. Doom was downloading content from Hammer tech's sever, and was looking at Justin's Hammer's personally computer, and Doom took a quick look at his bank account, and found he had at least a dozen more scatter all over Europe and the Cayman Islands; Doom wondered why, when he checked the amount in each of them they all exceeded 100 billion dollar, Doom got suspicion then. Where was Hammer getting all this money? Doom then rechecked his bank statements and his income, that's when Doom found the wire transfers from the mob bosses and the mafia, Hammer was doing work for the criminal underworld, Upon more research Doom saw that Hammer had funded them with weapons and transport for drugs and sex trafficking, And to Doom surprise Hammer kept a ledger book on all of his dealings along with recordings. Doom found what he would call the holy grail of evidence, he then looked at Christina Everhart's computer and looked for the same protection code, and found the E-mail and traced the IP address to Hammer's personal work computer. Doom then pieced together what he knew, and then when it all clicks he had an idea. But to make sure it worked, he needed to do a few things, first had gather all of the information to incriminate Hammer for good and saved on three different flash drives, made a backup folder on Loki's Laptop, printed it out with a full report, saved all the audio recordings, and sent a copies to Oracle, Wasp, and Trinity and told them it was for safe keeping. Next he took a look at all the bank accounts Hammer had set up, and looked at the all of the numbers. Then, he made a two fake passports, he quickly changed his hair style, eyes, and covered up his scars and tattoo and took a picture, his fake name was Cole Turner, he needed to make a passport for Loki but Loki was in the shower so he'd ask him later. Finally, he book two first class tickets to Holland, Sweden, and Switzerland; and he book a 3 day stay in hotels near banks. When Doom was done he back up his computer, and shut it down. Then Loki came to him in an oversized black T-shirt the he was pretty sure was his and boxers…

"Hey are you coming to bed?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I am," Doom said getting up and walking to the bedroom with Loki.

As soon as they were in the room they began to lose clothes immediately and you hear Loki's moans echoing through the embassy.

Later after a lust filled evening, Doom asked "Loki, how would you like to take a little trip with me?"

Loki looked up at him and said "That depends where are we going?"

"Holland, Sweden and Switzerland," Doom said.

Loki's brows furrowed and Loki asked "Why are we going to Europe?"

"Because I need your help with taking down Hammer," Doom said.

"I thought we gave up on that case," Loki asked.

"Stark did but we didn't, while you were in the shower I found some info on Hammer which to clear Stark's name and credibility," Doom said.

Loki prop himself up on his elbows and said "Do tell."

Doom explain what he found and Loki said "Nice move, and yeah I'll create my fake passport in the morning, also when do we leave?"

"2 days from now, I still got the meeting with Richards and I'm going to ask him for an investment," Doom said.

"What makes you sure he's going to give it to you?" Loki asked.

"Oh, he will after all I have my ways," Doom said.

"Hmm, you sure do?" Loki said kissing him.

"Ready for round 25?" Doom asked.

"That depends can you keep up with a god?" Loki said.

Doom pulled Loki on top of him and said "I don't know, let's find out shall we."

Loki smirked and bent down to kiss Doom.

*o*O*o*

**Loki and Doom are going to Europe next, after Doom meets with Reed Richards *Gasp* what will happen? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	13. Holland,Sweden,and Switzerlan in 12 days

**Another Chapter, I'm on a roll *Snaps* Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Reed Richards saw Victor Von Doom walking through him he stood up and said "Hello, Victor."

"Richards," Doom said handing something over to him.

Reed took it and asked "What's this?"

"A full report of everything I have been doing for the past 8 months," Doom said.

Reed skimmed it, and said "Um...thanks I didn't think you were going to um…you know…"

"Show up," Doom finished for him.

"Well, yeah…" Reed said.

"Well, I came here to ask for you something also," Doom said.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Reed asked.

"I need an investment," Doom said.

"Sure how much," Reed said getting out his check book.

"150,000 dollars," Doom said.

Reed dropped his pen with his mouth hanging wide open, Doom was pretty sure he shocked him beyond belief, then Reed pick his pen back up and said "Sure, um…can I ask why?"

"I have chance at a good investment; I want to get to it before the opportunity slips by," Doom said "Don't worry you'll get you investment back, in about 2 weeks max."

"It's ok, you can take as long as you need," Reed said and handed Doom the check.

"Thanks, I see you in few days," Doom said walking off.

Reed shook his head wondering '_What the hell happened?_'

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom were in Holland in their hotel, thanks to Reed. Doom paid for an executive hotel suite, and at the moment Loki was setting up the broadband connection. Both had changed their appearances and had fake names they went by, Loki had chosen Tom Hiddleston for his name, and now had brownish blond hair, blue eyes and a slight tan. Doom lit a cigarette and said "Ok, we hit some of the banks tomorrow and I can give you the account numbers."

"Ok," Loki said taking off his shirt.

Doom sat down on the bed and kept talking "We can go do a little shopping and we have to make sure we're seen, the best way to be invisible is to hide in plain sight."

Loki then climb on top of him and said "You think too much you know that?"

Doom smirked and said "Well, I like plans that work."

"Well, I got a new objective for you," Loki said "Take me to bed.

"Hmm, I can do that," Doom said.

Loki smiled and kissed him on the lips.

*o*O*o*

The Next day Loki and Doom went to two separated bank and converted all of Hammer money into bonds, they the pair met up and did some shopping and ate some lunch before going back to their suite and made sure that Hammer didn't notice any difference in his accounts in Holland. After a few more hours, 20 more cigarettes (Each) the pair packs up their stuff and went to dinner, before going to bed. The pair wake up each the next morning and check out of the hotel and that a train to Sweden, where the check into their other hotel and Loki once again sets up the broadband connection and Doom gives him account numbers once again ad the next day both Loki and Doom open new accounts under Justin Hammer's name, before taking a small walk together before having dinner.

*o*O*o*

Their last stop was Switzerland, they do the same thing they did only the drained the accounts Hammer had set up with the exception of one, Loki put half toward S.H.E.I.L.D funding, and Doom took his half and deposited a huge sum of money into Dahlia Anderson's bank account, (as in 5 million dollars) and he donated the rest to a organization that was working to stop Sex trafficking worldwide. When the pair was back in the Hotel, Loki said "Victor, what about the money in the Cayman Islands?"

"Well, since the banks are still open there," Doom said "I took out some money and transferred it into Wasp, Oracle, and Trinity's private account to be untraceable, and the rest of the billions of dollar went to four different companies that deserved it."

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "Which ones?"

"Stark Industries, Suicide Squad incorporated, Prodigy Enterprises, and Firestorm Enterprises," Doom said.

"The first two companies I have heard about, but the last two," Loki said climbing in the bed next to Doom "Don't sound like companies."

"They're fake, I made them up and put whatever money Hammer had left over in the Cayman accounts and I decided to set up untraceable bank accounts for us," Doom explains "Plus you get a company card and everything."

"How much money is in our accounts?" Loki asked.

"5 billion dollars each," Doom said.

Loki sat straight up in the bed and said "5 Billion dollars? Victor did you drain the accounts in the Caymans?"

"Yes, but our amount is small compare to was I gave Sapphire and Stark," Doom said.

"How much did you give them?" Loki asked.

"Around 800 billion dollars each," Doom said.

Loki gasped "800 billion…" Before fainting in Doom's arms.

"Well, that's one way to get your new boyfriend to sleep," Doom mumbled under his breathed and tucked Loki in before going to bed himself.

*o*O*o*

**I'm rich! Oh…sorry, review please while I go celebrate…**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	14. Coming Back and Apologies

**Ok, more chapters, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki and Doom left the next day, and as soon as they were back in New York, Loki and Doom head over to Loki's Apartment and changed back to their regular appearances. Well, Doom did, Loki was back to normal on the plane ride home. After Doom took out the contacts out of his eyes, he was walking back in Loki's room where he was fast asleep. Doom just stood there staring at him, Loki's chest rose and fell with steady breathing. Doom took an inventory of all of Loki's tattoos, since after all he was naked. Loki has flames going up his arms (Which had prompted the hacker name Firestorm, Doom had the Chinese symbol for Prodigy on his left arm), the Suicide Squad logo over his left shoulder (Doom had his over his right shoulder), the mandarin Chinese symbol for revenge on his left hip (Doom had the same on the back of his neck), a black and red double infinity sign on his right wrist (Doom had no idea Loki had gotten one), the mandarin Chinese symbol for fire on his left wrist (Doom was starting to think Loki was a pyromaniac here, but Doom technically is one too so who was he to judge) and a band on his ankle that said 'Prodigy47', at that Doom raised an eyebrow, the tattoo looked about 2 to 3 years old, and Doom was positive that Loki never told him about it unless….Doom chuckled to himself when he realized, Loki liked him too. Doom smirked under his mask and went into the living room to watch TV. He clicked it to the news where Justin Hammer was on the screen being ostracized by the media, Doom smiled to himself. Before he and Loki left for Holland, he had leaked some information to a nameless underpaid intern at Vogue which also happen to be Christina Everhart's, he had sent an e-mail to her about a top story that would put Christina on top, Doom hope that that intern would that the chance to get out of Christina's shadow and humiliate her, and that's exactly what she did, now everybody knew the name of Haley Sanders. Doom watched as the reporter found the connections to Tony Stark's rape case and how they found the money wired into Dahlia's account from the bank account in Sweden set up Hammer's name, and then the district attorney's office dropped the charges and the case was thrown out the window. Then Loki came from his bedroom with messy hair and said "Are you watching the news?"

"Yes, all of our hard work paid off," Doom said as Loki took a seat right on his lap.

"Yes, it did," Loki said leaning his head on Doom's shoulders.

Then a person on the screen asked Tony Stark if there was anybody he liked to thank and both Loki and Doom turn towards the screen and Tony said "There are two people I'd like to thank for working non-stop to help me even though they didn't have to, they're the reason I'm a free man."

When the reporter asked for names, Tony said to him "They prefer to be anonymous, and I respect their wishes, now if you'll please excuse me I've got a world to save." Then Tony's iron man suit came on and he flew off. Loki and Doom looked at each other, then both jumped off the couch, and went to get dress and head over to the embassy before Tony got there.

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom got there before Tony did, and they pair pretended to look nonchalant, when Tony walked in. Then, Tony said "You guys can cut the crap, I know it was you two in Holland, Sweden, and Switzerland."

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki said with a devious smirk.

"I saw the security footage from each bank," Tony said "Nice looks, but what I want to know is why? I told you guys to drop the case."

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Doom said "I don't like leaving things undone."

Tony blinked and said "Well, thanks both of you and um…"

"Um? What?" Loki said.

"I'm sorry for judging you two," Tony said "You guys are an awesome team, and thanks for saving my ass."

"Quite literally," Doom said.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"We made a bet if you actually went to prison, your ass would get raped," Loki said.

Tony looked behind him and said "Great now I got to watch out for perverts staring at my ass."

Loki and Doom laughed outright, Tony rolled his eyes and "Well, bye and congrats with that relationship you two got."

Both Loki and Doom stopped laughing and stared at the billionaire and Tony said "It's kind of obvious you two got something going on."

Loki started to blush a little, and Doom said "Also check Stark Industries bank account when you get back."

"Will do." Tony said giving a mocking salute and flying off.

"How do you think he'll react when he finds the money?" Loki asked.

"You do realize I still have access to the security cameras, in Stark Tower right?" Doom said.

"Oh dear god," Loki said giggling then stopped and said "Did you tell Oracle, Wasp, and Trinity about their new accounts?"

"Yes," Doom said.

"How did they take it?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling, I'm either going to get slapped or hugs," Doom said "Both prospects frighten me."

Loki laughed and said "We raised a little hell, don't you think?"

"We did, but we got our job done," Doom said "That's all that really matters."

"Hmm," Loki hummed "I hate it when you're right."

"Of course you do," Doom said pulling Loki into his lap.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Loki asked.

"Your legs over easy with a side of that pretty little ass of yours," Doom said.

Loki blushed and got off of Doom and said "Coming right up, dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes, just come into the kitchen when you're ready."

Doom watches Loki walk away and disappear and he quickly runs upstairs to get his armor off.

*o*O*o*

**Hopefully you guys got the innuendo, and if you didn't I'm not going to explain it to you, But this is fan fiction, everybody gets innuendos. So, Oracle, Wasp, and Trinity are in the next chapter, I got one person who thinks Oracle is Amora, anybody else? Well, I won't know unless you review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	15. Oracle, Wasp, Trinity and Revenge

**Another Chapter! Now I reveal who Oracle, Wasp, and Trinity are! Also very graphic revenge in this chapter, Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki went back to his apartment the next morning so he could get ready for a date they had planned to go on, So Doom was just sitting in the living room typing up the mandatory report for Sapphire on his case, when the doorbell rang. Doom got up and answered the door, to see Oracle, Wasp, and Trinity standing there, well Wasp and Trinity, Oracle is paralyzed from the waist down. Doom blinked few times and said "Oracle, Wasp, Trinity? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk," Oracle said.

Doom nodded his head and the girls walked in, and Wasp said "Ok, since we aren't in digital space can we use our real names."

"Ok, Harley," Doom said rolling his eyes.

Harley Quinn smiled and said "Thank you pudding."

"Ok, so what are you, Barbra and Diamond doing here?" Doom asked.

Barbra wheeled over to him and said "I want to know why the hell I get an e-mail from you telling me to check an account in my name under Oracle Industries."

"And why do I have a new account in Wasp Enterprises," Harley asked.

"Trinity Incorporated, Victor what the hell did you do?" Diamond asked.

Doom sighed explained everything to them, and Harley said "Is that why I have 4 billion dollars in that account?"

"Pretty much," Doom said "But I wish I saw your reactions?"

"I fainted," Diamond said.

"I screamed so loudly somebody called the police thinking someone was attacking me," Harley said.

"I jumped for joy," Barbra said and everybody eyed her funny and she said "That was a joke."

"You have a dark sense of humor," Doom said.

"Like you don't," Barbra said.

Doom shrugged and said "Now if you will excuse me I have a report to finish."

"We already did," Harley said handing him a full report on everything he had just said.

Doom looked at her and she shrugged and said "What?"

"Never mind, so can you please go, I got something's I need to take care of," Doom said.

"Ok, thanks for the money," Diamond said and the three left but Doom stopped Harley and said "Wait can I borrow something?"

"What do you need?" Harley said.

"Your tattoo needle gun, and some black and green ink," Doom said.

Harley raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you trying to do your own tattoo?"

"In a why but it's not for me," Doom said.

Harley opened the backpack she had with her, and took out the supplies Doom needed and said "Clean the needle before you give it back."

"Will do." Doom said and Harley left.

After a good 30 minutes, Doom left the Embassy armor and all and took his motorcycle to an address in east Brooklyn.

*o*O*o*

Doom walked up to the intercom of an apartment building, and a man's voice said "What?"

"I'm from the agency," Doom said.

Then the door buzzed and Doom walked in and upstairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. A middle aged man came to the door, and smiled at Doom eyes roaming over his body and said "So the agency sent me you, not bad."

"I take pride in my work," Doom lied through his teeth.

"Well, come on in," the man said and Doom walked into his apartment.

The man closed his door, and said "I like the mask thing you got going on, along with the metal suit."

"Thanks," Doom said looking around.

Then the man slapped his ass, and Doom spun around about to go into defense mood, before he remember what he was doing and said "Oh so soon, I need my money first."

"Hmm, I like man who's straight to the point," the man said handing him a wad of rolled up hundreds; Doom took the money and said "Well, shall we good to the bedroom."

The Man grinned and lead the way, and Doom followed but he carefully reached into his bag and pulled out a small black handheld device. When they were in the room, the man went to his drawer and said "I hope you don't mind, I like handcuffs."

"No," Doom said grinning "That's just perfect."

The Man detected something in Doom tones didn't sound right, when he turn around Doom tasered him, and he fell limp.

*o*O*o*

When he woke up, he blinked a few times to find that he was hand cuffed by his legs and feet to his bed, he looked around wildly and then he realized was gagged, then he saw the escort out of his eye and Doom said "Good your awake, because I need you awake to do this."

Doom proceeded to rape the man with a dildo, the man screams and squirms, and then Doom says "Pay attention."

The man was too busy screaming, then Doom Taser the dildo while it was still inside the man and growled "Pay attention."

The man then paid attention, Doom turned around and took off his mask and lit a cigarette, took a long drag, before blowing it out, and putting his mask back on. When he turned back around he said "I know everything about you Daniel…"

The man's eyes widen and Doom continued "I know what you do for a living, I know how much you have in your bank account, I know obviously where you live, and I also know you a fucking sadistic bastard."

Daniel didn't move he just stared at the madman who was standing over him, and then Doom said "I also know you fucking shot me in central park, for a professional hit man you sure make a lot of mistakes."

Daniel started to panic, and Doom said "The police will be the least of your worries, now I have a record of every single person you've kill or injured and every single person who has ever hired you, I also have phone record to the escort service you get your whores…"

Daniel at this point was ready to start begging, and Doom went on "So here's what you're going to do, you will never kill again, if you follow me or anybody I know, I will fucking strip you to your bed again and torture your ass, if somebody tries to harm me or kill me, I will kill you; you will have no women or man in your house, even if they came willingly I will circumcise you, do I make myself clear."

Daniel nodded furiously, and then Doom asked "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Daniel shook his head 'no.'; Doom chuckled lowly and said "Well, I am crazy."

Then Doom put on a pair of safety goggles, and grabbed the needle gun, and Daniel began to struggle all over again, and Doom straddled him and said "Stay still, I've never done this before."

Daniel scream through the gag the whole time Doom tattoo his chest and abdomen, when Doom was done he looked at his handiwork, it wasn't bad even though he was inexperience he had a steady hand, but the tattoo got the message across, it said _'I'm a murder, whore and a fucking sadistic pig._'

Doom unlock one of the handcuffs and left the key on Daniel's chest, he then slapped the money he had given him on his chest and said "Keep the change you filthy animal."

Daniel used his free hand to take off the gag as Doom was walking away and Daniel said "But aren't you going to un-cuff me?"

"I gave you the key didn't I," Doom said still walking "Unlock yourself you fucking bastard."

Then Doom slammed the door, took the stairs and walked out the back door and headed back to his motorcycle. He started the engine and headed back to embassy to get ready for his date, and he couldn't show on their date smelling like sweat, fear and a little blood.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, so in case you did catch who was who with the hackers here you go…**

**Oracle: Barbra Gordon**

**Wasp: Harley Quinn**

**Trinity: Diamond Harper**

**Well, one more chapter then I'm done, so until then review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	16. Epilouge

**Last chapter of the entire story enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was busy getting ready for his date with Doom, he was in nice dress pants and a light green dress shirt, he was watching the new with some guy ranting about super-villain, so he changed the channel and a twerking video came on. Loki watched for a few seconds before trying it himself, he was dancing for a while when a voice said behind him "Um…are you ready?"

Loki stopped and looked up and blushed and said "I was just trying it."

"Well, can you try it on me, after dinner," Doom said.

Loki blushed and smiled a little, Doom extend his hand and Loki took it and they went out.

*o*O*o*

Doom had chosen a Japanese restaurant, and Loki had accidently eaten the wasabi straight and was currently fanning his mouth, as Doom gave him ice cold water…

"Oh my gosh," Loki said "I didn't know mortal food could be so…"

"Spicy," Doom said.

"Well….yeah," Loki said giggling.

Doom picked up some wasabi with his spoon and ate it, and it had no effect on him…

"How the hell does that not burn?" Loki asked.

Doom shrugged and said "I've had spicier."

Loki snorted and had a California roll, and said "So what did you do to that guy who shot at you?"

Doom blinked and said "How did you know I was…"

"Your computer was inactive for a 3 hours today," Loki said "I just guess you went to get payback."

Doom smirked and said "I scared the crap out of him and branded his ass with Harley's needle gun."

Loki chocked on his water, and laughed. Doom smiled under his mask and said "I made some conditions, and if his steps out of line, I'm going to tramp stamp his ass."

"You're going to tramp stamps whose ass?" a voice said from behind them.

The pair turned around and saw Clint standing behind them and Loki said "Barton, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tony dragged us here with the Fantastic four to celebrate not being in jail," Clint said "I stopped you guy and thought I might say…thanks…"

"Well, you're welcome," Loki said.

"Hey want to guy everybody the shock of their life," Clint asked.

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Doom said "What did you have in mind?"

*o*O*o*

Clint walked back to where everyone was and said "Hey guys you will not believe who I saw making out on my way back from the bathroom?"

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"Look behind you," Clint said.

Everybody turn around and jaw dropped, they saw Loki and Doom make out. Steve turned so red he nearly blended in with the seats. Clint was snickering behind his palm, and sent a quick text to Loki, who pulled away and looked in the direction of everybody else and pointed and Doom looked, when everybody met gazes, Loki broke down laughing, and soon everybody else was too. Later that evening everybody hung out with Loki and Doom at the Latverian Embassy, and just talked and caught up with life, and to think this started over Tony Stark's case.

*o*O*o*

**The End, heads up there will be a squeal! It's called The Men Who Played with Fire, I currently writing so be on the lookout. Now please review on last time for me!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
